


The Scapegoat 9 真相

by Saviel



Category: 2066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: 这章没有66……30:为什么要给我开挂？作者：因为你的主角。30:这不是理由= =。作者：对不起，填坑我尽力了。30:我要见我老婆！作者：好的！下一章马上安排！





	The Scapegoat 9 真相

9

吴磊从火车跳下来之后沿着铁道走回去，他手上连把枪都没有，而周围的环境处于紧迫的危险状态，他随时有被击毙的可能。吴磊于是绕了段路通过一片玉米地，打算从另一个隐秘的入口进入货场。

当他越过围栏，却不料惊动了附近农村养的狗，吴磊在惊慌中迅速爬上一张铁网，只要过了它就能躲进集装箱的间隙中不会轻易被人发现。

可世事难料，就在他跳下来没走几步，对方阴冷的嗓音叫停了他的脚步。

“狗崽子，你害我等了好久啊。”

男人走近吴磊身边，把枪顶住对方的头部。在他身边的几个随从纷纷跳了出来，全部拿着枪指着吴磊。

“叔叔，你来了。”吴磊站在原地，没有表现出丝毫胆，他也猜到会有这种结果。

“没想到你还敢回来，不愧是我养的一条狗，对主人倒是挺忠心耿耿的。”男人走到他面前，脸部因为凶狠的表情而扭曲。

“我回来，不是为了你。”他淡淡的说。“我要见父亲。”

“做梦。”男人冷笑，“我现在杀了你，你到梦里去见他吧。”说完，他准备扣动扳机。

然而，在千钧一发之际，一阵激烈的扫射迎面扑来，围困在他们身边的随从应声倒在地上，男人来不及回头，被人从背后踹倒在地上。

“不好意思，叔叔，我也要见他老人家。”

萧站一只脚蹬在对方后背，手里拿着一把小型冲锋枪。与吴磊目光交接的时候，他扬起了嘴角。“吴磊哥哥，你有点慢了哦。”

被踩在脚下的男人顿时僵直了身体，他难以置信的瞪大眼睛。“是你……怎么会是你？！”

“为什么不能是我？”萧站俯下身，用枪身敲了敲男人的脑袋喝令他，“把枪放下。”

男人按萧站的要求放下手枪，萧站夺过他手里的枪丢给吴磊。吴磊对他感激的笑了笑，“你来的真及时。”

随后，萧站把男人拎了起来。他们踏过那几具尸体，押着男人走进密集的货场，三个人的身影消失在朦胧的夜色中。

地下室。

“叛徒！”男人气得破口大骂，在萧站的挟持下不情不愿的走下楼梯。“萧站你可真有能耐，竟然跟吴磊一起背叛组织！亏江哥这么多年当你像亲生儿子一样对待，你这个白眼狼，简直枉费了组织对你的栽培！”

萧站用力推搡他。“废话少说，快点带我去见父亲。”

男人不说话，也不愿再往前走。

吴磊见对方脸上异样的神色，他上前把男人按在墙上。“我劝你不要耍什么花样，老老实实待我们去见父亲。”

“就凭你？”对方冷笑，直勾勾盯住吴磊。“你算什么东西，江哥他不想看到你。你也别指望威胁我，我的手下很快就会过来，你们最后也是死路一条……”

还没等他讲话，萧站便往他大腿开了一枪。男人立刻痛苦的跪倒在地上，鲜血很快从裤子渗出，他痛得满头是汗，忍不住破口大骂。

“萧站我操你妈！”

萧站没有理会在地上呻吟的男人，他转过头看着愣住的吴磊，有些无奈。“我说了别对他别那么客气。”然后他又回过头对男人说，“你让你做什么你照着做就行。老头子，你不过是父亲手下的一条狗，这些日子我要见父亲你却一直遮遮掩掩。我怀疑你也不是一两天的事情了。说吧，父亲到底在哪里？”萧站再次把枪放到对方脑袋上。“不说的话，我就在这里杀了你。”

“你们见了他又能怎样？”男人捂住腿上的伤口，脸部因为疼痛变得狰狞。“你们想杀了他？”他冷笑一声。“恐怕要你们失望了。有没有他，你们也得死。这个地盘早就不是他一个人说了算。”  
吴磊不知道他的话到底是什么意思。他只是想找到江川，询问他当年发生的事情。他想知道自己的亲生父母到底在哪里，是死是活。吴磊忍不住揪着男人衣领把他拎起来，“别的我不在乎。我问你，我的亲生父母究竟是谁？他们在哪里？”

“你想知道？”男人冷冷的笑。“就算我知道也不会告诉你。”他看向一旁的萧站。“你也一样。你们永远都不会知道自己的身世！”

“对不起，我不感兴趣。”萧站看了他一眼。他确实对自己的身世不感兴趣，他想得到的东西远比这些复杂得多。

显然，萧站的冷漠出乎吴磊的意料。他们继续强迫男人往前走，对方只好扶着腿一瘸一拐在地上挪移，鲜血沿着路滴落了一地。

这片地区是组织最早的根据地，现在已经不怎么使用。表面上是货物中转站，地下却是盘根错节的地下室和通道，稍不留神就会迷失在里面。

吴磊有段时间住在里面，他对这里的情况了如指掌。尽管如此，他依旧保持着高度警惕。

吴磊问萧站，“要是他的手下找到这里怎么办？”

“不会的。”萧站回答得很干脆。“都被我解决了。”

吴磊有些意外，他不知道“被解决”是几个意思。也许萧站将他们杀了，也许他将他们控制了。萧站的心思他多少摸清一些，对方想要的应该是江川所掌握的权力吧。

吴磊于是笑了笑。“没想到这么多年没见……”

萧站果断终止他的话，“要叙旧出去再说。”他用力揪住男人的衣领把人往前推搡，不忘对吴磊补上一句，“谈恋爱真让人情感丰富。” 

  
越往地底下走，通道的空气越浑浊，腐朽的气息伴随着阴风灌进鼻腔里，唤醒吴磊些许关于过去的回忆。那时他住在这里，每天要做的事情就是等待组织的命令。因为好长的一段时间都接触不到阳光，他的脸白的像只昼伏夜出的吸血鬼。

他们在楼梯口停下来，简单的给男人的大腿做了包扎。虽然萧站那一枪已经避开大动脉，可不止住血恐怕对方撑不下去。萧站看了看前面阴暗的道路，疑惑的问男人，“父亲怎么会在这种地方？你到底对他做了什么？”

男人喘着气说，“到了你就知道了。”

他最后把吴磊和萧站带到一个类似监牢的大铁门前，牢门是电动的，男人找到开关，铁门缓缓从一侧打开。

吴磊在进去之前有过很多猜测，他一直认为江川之所以不出现，肯定是有他自身的原因。但是在下来的过程中，男人的种种表现让他不免产生怀疑，吴磊隐约觉得不安。

铁门打开之后，面前的场景震惊了吴磊和萧站。

四面都是水泥墙壁的房间里摆着一张医院里的床，在床的旁边则摆满了各种医疗仪器，而江川，他们的父亲正躺在床上，身上插满了各种管子。

两个人都觉得不可思议。

萧站第一个跑过去，他推了推床上的人，对方毫无反应的状态令他难以接受。

“你对父亲做了什么？！”萧站拿起枪指着男人。  
“他病了。”男人看了一眼病床上的人，回答他。

“病了为什么还要关在这种地方？”萧站走过去揪起对方的衣领，他的脸上的怒意已经十分明显。“你是想谋杀么？”

男人没有再说话，他像一个泄气的玩具被萧站揉捏在手中，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的说，“我是怕别人知道他病了，对他图谋不轨……”

“图谋不轨的人是你吧！”吴磊大声反驳对方。他走到床边，仔细观察床上的那个人。江川已经老了，两鬓长出白发，不再像年轻时候嚣张跋扈的样子。两边脸颊凹陷下去，布满皱褶的皮肤也因营养不良而变得蜡黄，如同一具干瘪的尸体。

吴磊算了算自己大概快一年没见过他，上一次江川还是活生生的一个人，没想只是短短的一年情况就大相庭径。因此，吴磊更加坚定了内心的猜测。

“你把父亲困在这里，想让他当你的傀儡，而你却借着父亲的名义在外招摇撞骗。”吴磊说道。

“你……你不要乱说！”男人有些惊慌的结巴。

“难怪。”萧站冷哼一声，“我说这么久没见到父亲，原来是被你藏起来了。老家伙，第一个背叛父亲的人是你才对。”他举起手里的枪顶着男人的头。

“我错了！”男人双腿一软跪在地上。

“萧站，等一下。”吴磊大喊一声，“父亲好像要醒了！”

萧站回过头，看见江川缓缓睁开眼睛。他有些忘乎所以的跑过去，似乎有些惊喜。“父亲！你醒了吗！你看看我！是我，萧站！”

渐渐恢复意识的江川看着他，艰难的动了动嘴唇，“是你啊……你终于来了……”

然而等他们回过神，萧站大喊了声。“不好！”  
原来那个狡猾的男人趁着他们不留神的间隙已经爬出了房间，两个人跑过去的时候已经晚了，密室的大门被人关上。

萧站愤怒的对着铁门连开了几枪，顿时火花四溅，可是铁门依然无动于衷挡在他面前。他懊恼的砸了好几下门，忍不住低声咒骂。

找了好几圈都没找到开关的吴磊走到他身边，拍了拍萧站的肩膀。“这道门不能从里面打开，我们再想想别的办法。”

就在这时，男人的声音透过铁门传进来。

“别白费力气了，你们是出不来的，就算你们出了这个门口，你们也会全部死在地底下。”

吴磊和萧站都不想说话，他们都觉得自己的智商被狠狠碾压了，还没气过来，干脆听着男人在外面叫嚣。

“江川你听好了，我给你五分钟的考虑，究竟是把位置让给我，还是跟你的好儿子死在这里，你好好想想。”

房间里的两个人不约而同看向病床上的男人。

已经病入膏肓的江川保留着最后一丝清醒，他把目光慢慢聚焦在门口，冷笑了一声。“你做梦吧，我就算死也不会这么做的。”

男人回应他，“好，既然你不念旧情，我也不想跟你多说太多。你们听到了吧，这就是你们的好父亲！你们就留在里面好好孝敬他老人家吧。”

“喂，老头子。”萧站喊住他，“你又想耍什么花样？”

男人大笑了几声。“江川，你还记不记得二十年前炸掉工厂那天，多亏了你，我才有了脸上这道疤，你可以贪生怕死，为什么就不允许我背信弃义？！”对方顿了一下，又说，“你们就等着那帮蠢货警察过来救你们吧，地底下有好几吨的炸药，也够把你们都埋进去了。”

房间里陷入死一般的寂静，吴磊和萧站互相交换了眼神，但是各自都有自己的想法。过了一会，门外再也没有动静，吴磊知道对方已经走了。他问萧站，“你打算怎么办？”

萧站叹了口气，“我只是希望你的小警官别来那么早。”

吴磊这才想起罗云熙，想起他在火车上看着自己跳下去时惊讶的表情。他觉得罗云熙肯定意想不到，说不定还会偷偷掉眼泪，眼睛红红的骂他，你为什么那么傻。想到这里，吴磊忍不住笑了。

“你笑什么？”萧站皱起眉，怀疑吴磊成了傻子。

“没什么。”吴磊收起笑容，走到江川身边，“好久不见，父亲。”

“你们来这里做什么？”对方的喉咙发出虚弱的声音，呆滞的目光慢慢转向床边的人。

“当然是来救你啊。”萧站回答道。

江川露出一个会意的笑容。“我知道……你们不用骗我，你们只想得到自己心里的东西……”

萧站苦笑，对吴磊说，“你看，父亲病糊涂了。”

“你错了。”吴磊摇头。“他说得没错。”

“算了。”萧站不想计较这些。“我们先想办法出去吧，没时间了。”接着，他伸手指了指头顶，对吴磊说，“那里有个小通风口，应该可以通到外面。”

吴磊抬起头看着那个小型出口，有说不出的压抑感，他很久没爬过这玩意了。作为唯一逃脱的机会，他不得不尝试一下。但吴磊没有忘记自己下来找江川的目的，他让萧站等一等，再次回到江川身边。

“江川。”他第一次直呼男人的大名，认真看着对方。“我问你，二十年前那个被警察救出来的孩子到底是不是我？”

对方看了他一会，点头，然后又说。“也是我救了你。”

“那我的亲生父母呢？”吴磊俯下身，激动的攥紧他的衣服，“你快告诉我！我的亲生父母到底在哪里？！”

“他们都死了。”江川喃喃说道，“我派人把他们杀了，他们都死了……二十年前知道真相的人，都得死。”

“为什么……”吴磊睁大眼睛不敢相信自己听到的话，他的拳头慢慢收紧，几乎要砸向对方的脸。吴磊的情绪已经失控，“为什么？！你告诉我到底是为什么！”

“你们的父亲只有我一个，你们要永远替我做事，你们……”

吴磊再也听不下去了，他后退几步，下意识拔出手枪。吴磊已经起了杀意，他拿枪的手颤抖着抬起来，却被萧站拦住了。

萧站夺走他手里的枪，“你想做什么？！”

“难道你没有听到么？”吴磊的双眼发红，恨得咬牙切齿。“是他杀了我们的父母！”

“我知道，可是……”萧站低下头。“吴磊哥哥，你暂时不能杀他。”

“为什么？”吴磊有些不愿相信对方说的话，萧站软弱的样子让他无所适从，吴磊一气之下把拳头砸向墙面。

看到对方的手指关节渗出了血，萧站想去帮他又止住了动作。“对不起。”萧站低下头，没再解释太多。

“我迟早会杀了他。”吴磊有些心灰意冷的看了萧站一眼。“组织里的事情，我已经没有多大兴趣，你放心吧。”

说完，吴磊敏捷的跳上椅子，身体向上一跃，钻进了通风口。

TBC.


End file.
